chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Animation/Inanimation
Animation/inanimation is the ability to control life and the capability of movement in both living things and inanimate objects. Characters *Jacob Gray has this ability naturally. *Alex Gray also has this ability. *Zoe Gray possesses this ability along with her triplet brothers. *Alicia Thompson has gained this ability synthetically from the formula. *Gabriella Bennet has taken this ability from her sister Zoe. *Abbie Gray has absorbed this ability. *Noah Gray has absorbed this ability also. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability in World 2 and in World 5. *Isaac Petrelli-Parkman will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Jacob Gray' Jacob can use this ability to animate objects, bringing them to life and motion under his control, and to undo this, returning the object to its normal state. He can also revive humans with this ability. When he does this, the person would come back to life in the same state as they died - e.g. if they'd burned to death their body would still be burned - but the injuries would have no further effect. He can also kill with this ability, and this causes mass organ failure. This death can then only be undone by reanimating the body, and not by using any other abilities. It will be as if the person was never alive. To use the ability, he always needs physical contact. 'Alex Gray' Alex has the exact same limits as his brother. 'Zoe Gray' Zoe has the exact same limits as her triplet brothers. When she manifested the ability she accidentally used it to kill her mother, and Pippy proved impossible to revive until someone tried using the exact same ability. Human manipulation reported that her corpse had never been alive. 'Alicia Thompson' Alicia can use this ability to animate and inanimate objects, bringing them to life according to her command. Her limits in this aspect are similar to the Gray triplets'. The object will become mobile and will act as she wants it to act, without any need to keep to its original and natural function. When she revives a person, their injuries would also heal, and she could potentially use the ability to reverse ageing if the person had died of an age-related illness. She has used the ability to kill with a touch, but is currently unaware of her potential to revive. Her first use of the ability to kill was accidental, triggered only by annoyance, but every other use since has been deliberate and usually in self-defence. She usually needs touch to use her ability, but has once succeeded in animating a machine remotely, with great effort. 'Gabriella Bennet' Gabriella gained the ability from her sister and thus has the same limits as Zoe. She is known to have used the ability to revive her mother after Pippy was accidentally killed by Zoe. This use was her entire purpose behind taking the ability. 'Noah Gray' Noah has the same limits as his siblings using this particular ability. However, he can also revive people whilst healing their injuries, using human manipulation. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie too has the same limits as her twin brother, Noah. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has the same limits as Noah and Abbie in World 2, and would have the same limits as Alicia in World 5, but he is yet to use the ability in that world. 'Isaac Petrelli-Parkman' Isaac will be capable of animating objects, bringing them to life with a touch. As a child, he will do this often on all of his toys, finding it highly amusing. He will also be capable of reversing the process and removing animation the objects, again needing a touch. He will be able to use his ability on people too, but will not discover this for years. Animating a corpse will bring that person back to life exactly as he or she was, healing all of his or her injuries. Making a person inanimate will kill instantly. These uses will also require physical contact. Similar Abilities *Life/death touch can be used to kill and revive any living thing *Human manipulation can be used to kill and revive humans *Biokinesis can kill and revive any living thing *Rapid cellular regeneration can revive the character who has this ability, and also another via a blood transfusion *Resurrection is the ability to resurrect the dead *Immolation causes someone to revive when killed by certain methods *Death aura causes an unhealable and irreversible death *Animation can bring a person or object to life *Death touch is the ability to cause cardiac arrest with a touch *Life absorption is the ability to absorb a person's energy and life with a touch *Life-force absorption is the ability to absorb a person's life-force *Absorption and draining can also kill by drawing out all energy and life *Enchantment can be used to animate and inanimate objects to a certain degree Category:Abilities